


Долгая дорога домой

by Dita



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алукард возвращается домой, а Интегра видит сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

_Нет иного рассвета, чем в нас._  
В нашем сердце – огонь,  
Озаряющий стороны света.  
Поднимайся, мой ангел! Вперед!  
Сергей Калугин, «Путь во льдах»

 _A crowd flowed over London Bridge, so many,_  
I had not thought death had undone so many.  
Sighs, short and infrequent, were exhaled,  
And each man fixed his eyes before his feet.  
Томас Стернз Элиот, «Бесплодная земля» 

_Генеральские дочки знать не знают, что значит “нельзя”_  
БГ, «Нога судьбы»

****

1.  


В лучшие – довоенные – времена Интегра Хеллсинг не слишком любила спускаться в подземелье. Холод, тусклый свет и призрак дяди Ричарда за плечом – дурных воспоминаний и причин хватало. Впрочем, и особой необходимости не возникало: Алукарда всегда можно было позвать мысленно, а Виктории – просто позвонить. Да, еще ведь был Уолтер…

Теперь все изменилось. В конце концов, подвал – единственное, что осталось от прежнего мирного особняка. Враги просто не успели добраться сюда, а вот «человеческую половину» пришлось отстраивать практически заново. И даже сейчас, полтора года спустя, Интегре мерещился то резкий запах краски, то страшный запах пороха и крови – в кабинете, коридорах, собственной спальне. Никаких ковров. Никаких картин. Самая простая мебель. Не то чтобы леди Хеллсинг тосковала по роскоши: она едва ли замечала, что за вещи окружали ее прежде, и вряд ли когда-либо задумывалась об их ценности. Интегра просто тосковала по дому: назвать же домом контору средней руки, в которую превратился после поспешного восстановления особняк Хеллсингов, язык не поворачивался.

Однако хозяйка никогда не пыталась разобраться в причинах смутного разочарования, преследовавшего ее, а если бы принялась за это дело – скорее всего, ощутила бы отвращение к себе самой. Лондон, по-прежнему лежащий в руинах, нечисть, расползающаяся по стране, анархия, паника, голод – крайне неподходящее время для тоски по вековой пыли своего рода. 

После войны и победы бояться холода и дяди Ричарда было уже смешно. У леди Хеллсинг появились новые, намного худшие воспоминания, а вместе с ними – и причины полюбить это место: маленький осколок прошлого, который Интегра день за днем крепко сжимала в ладони.

* * *  
Длинная лестница вниз, узкий коридор. Вперед. Мимо пустующих лабораторий и камер, мимо уютной комнатки Виктории, дальше, еще дальше. Толкнула тяжелую дверь, остановилась на пороге – как будто ждала приглашения войти. Тишина – как всегда. Ну конечно. Смешно ожидать, что однажды ее поприветствуют с холодноватой насмешкой: «Хозяйка Интегра? Здесь? Какая честь для меня». 

Вот Виктория – та и вправду ждала. Поэтому на столике рядом с креслом стояла бутылка красного вина и несколько бокалов, которые вампирша с поистине нечеловеческим упорством перемывала каждые три дня. И пыль с гроба стирала. «Зачем?» – спросила однажды Интегра. «Хозяин вернется, ему будет приятно». Ответить на безмятежную улыбку Виктории было нечего. Вернется. Будет приятно. Наверное.

Леди Хеллсинг забралась в высокое кресло и закурила. Почему для Серас все так просто? Мой бокалы – и жди. Когда-нибудь дождешься. Вечность впереди и железная уверенность – есть чему позавидовать. У самой Интегры не было ни вечности, ни уверенности. Только холодная темная комната, на редкость неудобное кресло и огромный черный гроб. Почти шесть сотен лет жизни и не-жизни – а ничего не осталось от ее слуги. Ничего, что можно было бы поставить на полку или повесить на стену: ни фамильных кинжалов, ни медальонов, ни колец. А еще граф!

Ничего, что сделало бы его ближе. 

Кроме…

Дерево под рукой казалось теплым и как будто живым. Интегра знала, что об этой «мебели» ходили очень дурные и совершенно невероятные слухи. Что гроб перемещается вслед за хозяином, нападает на людей, что внутри – то ли несметные сокровища, то ли прах убитых вампиров. Всего лишь сказки. Вот же он, простоял себе спокойно уже полтора года и никуда не ушел. Хотя, может, просто не понял, куда идти?

Глупости какие полезли в голову. 

Леди Хеллсинг сдвинула тяжелую крышку, нащупала пальцами обивку. Представила, что деревянный ящик пытается цапнуть ее за руку, и рассмеялась. 

Никаких кровавых тайн внутри, конечно же, не нашлось. Обыкновенный гроб, только большой очень. Интересно, каково это? Не тесно ли? Не жестко? Интегра провела рукой по дну. Бедная Серас, теперь понятно, почему она так возмущалась, когда Уолтер убрал из ее комнаты кровать. Хотя вампиры, должно быть, относятся к этому иначе. Отец как-то говорил, что только в гробу они чувствуют себя в безопасности... Не слишком похоже на Алукарда, по правде сказать. 

Она, оказывается, мало о нем знала. Меньше, чем должна была бы, будучи его хозяйкой. 

Но кое-что можно было исправить, даже сейчас. Интегра сняла ботинки и перешагнула через бортик. Суеверный страх шевельнулся где-то в груди – что ты делаешь? Разве можно такое живым?! – и беспомощно затих. Леди Хеллсинг опустилась на колени, поворочалась, пытаясь вытянуть длинные ноги, и наконец легла. Было действительно немного жестковато, но ничего страшного, можно и потерпеть. Взгляд уперся в серые плиты потолка – не слишком занимательное зрелище. Не хватало одной детали.

Интегра села, подцепила тяжелую крышку за край и потянула на себя. Снова легла и попыталась закрыться поплотнее. Получалось плохо – пальцы скользили по гладкой поверхности, ухватиться было не за что. Просунула в щель руку, снова потянула, так, что от напряжения свело плечо. Все. Больше не получалось.

Как вампиры ложатся каждый день спать, интересно? Значит, должен быть какой-то секрет, точно. 

Леди Хеллсинг прислушивалась к своему телу и мыслям, пытаясь отдышаться. Никакой клаустрофобии. Никакого леденящего ужаса. Никаких тайн и страха смерти. И ничего, что напомнило бы о ее слуге. О том, что этот тупой ящик когда-то принадлежал ему. Ни-че-го. 

Интегра закрыла глаза. 

****

2.  


Это солнце было самым прекрасным из того, что он видел за свою слишком долгую жизнь. Он смотрел и смотрел, хотя свет до слез слепил глаза – и огненный шар расплывался, заслоняя все небо. Ни клочка тьмы, ни пятна памяти. Горячее и безжалостное счастье раскалило его добела.

Солнце не двигалось: не всходило дальше, не пыталось закатиться обратно за горизонт, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые законы природы. Совершенное мгновение все длилось и длилось, а он смотрел и не мог оторваться. 

Первым шевельнулся страх: он испугался, что свет померкнет, а солнце почернеет и осыплется пеплом с небес. Или его просто скроют тучи.

Но ничего не происходило. Даже облака, окрашенные золотым и розовым, застыли в бледном небе. Беспокоиться не о чем. Самый прекрасный в мире рассвет был вечным и принадлежал ему одному. 

Вечности не существует, вспомнил он и пожелал, чтобы наступил день. 

Но день не наступил. И ночь не пришла – сколько он ни ждал. Огненный шар по-прежнему висел над горизонтом. 

Это неправильно. На свете нет ничего вечного. 

Он захотел, чтобы поднялся ветер, пришла гроза, взошла луна или проклятое солнце стало зеленым. 

Ничего не происходило.

Потом ему надоело смотреть, и он отвел глаза.

Больше любоваться здесь было нечем, разве что деревом, под которым он, оказывается, сидел; бескрайная пустошь простиралась до горизонта. Однако дерево не показалось ему ни красивым, ни интересным. 

Что это за место? Что он здесь делает? Сколько времени прошло? 

Неважно. Это не главное. Главное…

Он чуть не забыл – ему пора. Смутная цель неясной тревогой шевелилась в груди, толкала вперед: иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди–иди… – и выла жалобно и тонко.

Застывшее солнце, все такое же прекрасное, смотрело на него с чистейшей ненавистью.

Пора.

Алукард поднялся с земли и шагнул в тень дерева.

* * *  
В городе стояла ночь. И ни луны, ни звезд – только тусклый свет фонарей и окон. Место было смутно знакомым, но Алукард не мог вспомнить ненужного ему слова. Цель то меркла, то загоралась вновь, швыряя его по лабиринту улиц, как иголку обезумевшего компаса. 

Ему не нравилось здесь. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал: слишком темно, слишком тихо, слишком много людей на улицах в этот час, провожавших вампира долгими, но пустыми взглядами. Пусть смотрят, ему нет до них дела. Вперед, вперед! Но пространство кривилось под его шагами, стены и тени не пропускали, двери захлопывались, улицы сворачивали не туда, закручивались в кольца и упирались в медленную вонючую реку, а дома вырастали прямо на пути. Город был болен.

* * *  
Еще один тупик. Казалось, в последний момент стены сомкнулись, чтобы не дать ему пройти. Сначала. Все сначала. От площади с каким-то столбом, уходящим в небо, и дальше, на запад. Придется возвращаться.

Над ухом взвизгнуло, и стена брызнула в лицо острыми осколками и кирпичной крошкой. Алукард не помнил или не знал звука, но у тела, вероятно, была какая-то своя память. Стремительный разворот и прыжок вперед. Удар ладонью, вскрывший одежду, кожу, плоть, как острейшее лезвие, – прямо в сердце. Липкое, мокрое, горячее – почти обожгло руку: кровь. Черное пятно расползалось по форменному кителю смутно знакомой армии. Это был солдат. И он стрелял. Хотел убить. 

Вампир не успел ни вспомнить, ни подумать, что все это могло означать для него: откуда-то справа снова застрекотало. Слепая боль расщепила позвоночник, смяла ребра и бросила его навстречу огню и звуку. Белое ухмыляющееся лицо врага сияло в темноте, как луна. Алукард дотянулся, обхватил подбородок пальцами и рванул куда-то вверх, ломая шею и разрывая мышцы. Рассмеялся в изумленное лицо противника и отшвырнул мертвое тело. Так легко, так приятно. Горячая кровь и ледяной ужас. Собственная сила. Ему понравилось убивать. 

Но надо было спешить.

Алукард развернулся и побрел прочь из тупика; чужеродный металл обжигал легкие и кости где-то глубоко внутри, и с каждым шагом уже его собственной кровью намокала одежда. Но это еще не все, он чувствовал. Воздух звенел и дрожал от чьего-то напряжения, страха и отчаянного ожидания. Сейчас…

Следующий противник был умнее или просто удачливее, потому что первым же выстрелом разнес вампиру голову. Изуродованное окровавленное тело рухнуло на мостовую. 

* * *  
Он открыл глаза, и его ослепило неподвижное солнце, по-прежнему висевшее над горизонтом. Самый прекрасный рассвет на земле. Память плавилась и таяла, а он все смотрел и смотрел, вновь позволяя счастью выжечь себя дотла.

Мертвая красота этих небес больше не вызывала у него ни тревоги, ни тоски, ни гнева.

Потому что Алукард, даже в миг, до краев наполненный сиянием, помнил и понимал, что обязательно вернется обратно, в город бесконечной ночи.

****

3.  


Интегра была бы счастлива увидеть свой Лондон прежним, целым и невредимым, но это был не тот город. Во-первых, леди Хеллсинг мгновенно заблудилась, а во-вторых, старый город с клерками, машинами, туристами, голубями, полицейскими, магазинами, пабами и рекламой она видела каждую ночь во сне и просыпалась с мокрыми от слез щеками. Так вот – это был не он. Хотя здания тут остались целыми и даже казались знакомыми. И людей хватало – тихих, бледных, с прозрачными лицами, вот только они были совсем не похожи на тех, кто жил в Лондоне еще полтора года назад. Не спешили по делам, не сидели в кафе, не заходили в магазины (впрочем, Интегра и сама не решалась никуда зайти – тусклые неприветливые вывески скорее отталкивали, чем манили). Что-то случилось здесь с ними, быть может, худшее, чем война.

Но главное – они не спали. Почему? Ночь ведь. 

От густой и вязкой темноты вокруг Интегра и сама чувствовала себя неуютно. Негоже леди бродить ночью по улицам в одиночестве. Слишком опасно. Интегра ухмыльнулась: здравый смысл по-прежнему говорил с ней голосом Уолтера. После всего, что произошло, в том, другом Лондоне, об опасности говорить смешно. Но ее прогулка еще и совершенно бессмысленна. Что она хотела найти здесь?

Можно попробовать вернуться домой. Можно попробовать добраться до Трафальгарской площади и посмотреть, что стало с ней здесь. Если колонна Нельсона цела, значит, все было не зря: и эта ночь, и ледяной ветер, и люди-призраки.

Надо только спросить дорогу у кого-нибудь. 

Люди медленно и бесцельно бродили по улицам, сидели на скамейках, ступенях лестниц, стояли у подъездов домов, переговариваясь тихими, шелестящими голосами.

Взгляд выхватывал из темноты бледные и равнодушные лица. Кто здесь мог бы ей помочь? 

Девушка на скамейке, ее ровесница или даже чуть младше, с очень короткими рыжими волосами и десятком колечек в каждом ухе, подняла голову на вежливое «Не подскажете, как пройти?..» Вместо глаз на Интегру спокойно и внимательно смотрели черные провалы, аккуратно обведенные синим карандашом. Леди Хеллсинг захотелось закричать, но крик замерз в горле. Девушка улыбнулась открытой и дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Ты кого-то ищешь?

– Не… нет, – запнулась Интегра, – но, кажется, я немного заблудилась. Как мне выбраться на Стрэнд? – если вернуться к привычной властности, будет проще справиться с накатившим ужасом.

– Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – если бы не пустые глаза, эта бесцеремонность могла быть раздражающей или даже забавной. Интегра поежилась и отрезала:

– Просто гуляю.

– Такие, как ты, не гуляют здесь, – ни капли смущения или обиды в голосе.

– Такие, как я?.. – о чем они говорят? Она же просто собиралась спросить дорогу! – И много здесь таких, как я? – хоть какой-то шанс встретить нормального человека в этом жутком месте.

Еще один долгий и любопытный взгляд угольно-черного ничто.

– Нет, таких тут нет. Но я могу помочь тебе.

Проклятая наркоманка! Интегра с облегчением рассердилась. Можно было сразу догадаться. Сейчас она конечно же попросит денег. Нужно просто развернуться и уйти. А глаза… должно быть, просто показалось. Или какие-то модные штучки – в конце концов, леди Хеллсинг почти ничего не знала обо всей этой молодежной ерунде. 

– Подари мне что-нибудь, и я покажу тебе дорогу. 

Интегра так возмутилась, что и вправду обернулась. Приподняла брови, улыбнулась презрительно, как научилась еще в детстве у своего слуги:

– Что же тебе подарить?

Но девушка как будто не заметила ни издевки, ни угрозы.

– У тебя красивые перчатки. Подари мне одну.

Значит, не просто попрошайка. Еще и сумасшедшая. 

Интегра снова усмехнулась, стянула с левой руки перчатку.

– Зачем тебе одна? Забирай тогда обе.

– Мне хватит, а тебе еще пригодится, – покачала головой девушка, натянула белоснежную перчатку, которая была ей явно велика, покрутила рукой, любуясь. 

Кажется, объяснять этой дурочке, что такие вещи носят парами, бесполезно. Ну и пусть. Кроме того, леди Хеллсинг почувствовала, что игра начала забавлять ее.

– Теперь твоя очередь.

* * *  
То ли сумасшедшая ошиблась, то ли Интегра что-то сама перепутала, но та улица, на которой она в итоге оказалась, меньше всего была похожа на Стрэнд или хоть что-то в районе Сити или Вестминстера. Еще меньше света, совсем мало людей. Конечно, верный «Вальтер» был под рукой, но здесь даже оружие не придавало уверенности. Надо выбираться. Холодно, темно и нестерпимо хотелось курить, но сигареты (с сигариллами пришлось расстаться сразу после Победы) давно уже кончились. Интегра остановилась, огляделась, прикинула направление. Кажется, сюда.

Звук автоматной очереди ударил по нервам. Все-таки война, и здесь война! Интегра выхватила пистолет и бросилась в темноту, сама не понимая, кого и от чего собралась защищать. Это же не ее город и не ее битва! Будь проклята кровь Хеллсингов, десятилетиями отточенные глупость и смелость!

Так же неожиданно там, впереди, все стихло; выстрелы прекратились. Тишина зазвенела в ушах и разбилась о медленные шаги навстречу. Интегра подняла «Вальтер» и стала ждать.  
Человек добрался до границы, где тьма поблекла, и она сразу его узнала – не увидела даже, а почувствовала, да и с кем можно было спутать эту длинную тощую тень? Сердце забилось тяжело и неровно, словно чужое, отсчитывая секунды от тоски и надежды до встречи, и пистолет запрыгал в руке. Что это с ней, что?! 

Ну, конечно, она ведь очень скучала.

Новый выстрел раздался откуда-то сбоку, совсем рядом. Тень качнулась и растеклась по земле.

Он встанет. Встанет. Он всегда вставал.

Интегра выпустила целую обойму в темноту, почти наугад, отвечая на выстрел, и побежала вперед, не заботясь о том, попала или нет, готовая всем позвоночником и лопатками к новым пулям.

Вцепиться в мокрый от крови плащ и тянуть, тянуть, чтобы только заглянуть в лицо… что там осталось от этого выстрела?! Не страшно, не страшно…

Она так и не успела – ткань выскользнула из пальцев сгустившимся мраком, и уже через мгновение на асфальте осталось ни тела, ни крови.

– Не смей исчезать!! Не смей! – только не снова, пожалуйста, только не снова, пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста…

* * *  
Леди Хеллсинг невидящим взглядом смотрела в крышку гроба. Это всего лишь сон. Что хорошего может присниться в гробу вампира? Да еще в гробу Алукарда? 

Ничего не было. Ни города-призрака, ни безглазой девушки, и Алукард никогда не шел к ней навстречу из чернильной тьмы. 

Он исчез, просто исчез. Еще полтора года назад.

Слезы просочились сквозь сомкнутые ресницы и покатились по щекам. В конце концов, здесь, в подвале, в постели слуги, где ее не могла увидеть ни одна живая или мертвая душа, она могла позволить себе плакать. 

****

4.  


Интегра Хеллсинг никогда не верила снам, приметам и знакам. Во-первых, она старалась быть доброй христианкой хотя бы в такой малости, во-вторых, догадывалась, что сам род деятельности ее Организации, приправленный суевериями (вампиры, оборотни и упыри к таковым, увы, не относились), способен привести главу «Хеллсинга» к настоящему безумию.

Сон, увиденный в гробу и, как назло, не выветрившийся из памяти ни через час, ни к вечеру следующего дня, расстроил Интегру. Впрочем, она прекрасно умела справляться с тревогой, тоской, страхом, даже с привкусом слез во рту: сигареты и чашки крепкого кофе (чай, слишком сильно напоминавший об Уолтере, попал в опалу) обычно было достаточно. В самом же ее унынии, придавленном счетами, отчетами, запросами, заглушенном телефонными звонками и тщательно скрываемом даже от Виктории, не было ничего удивительного. Вот уже год с лишним она носила его как вторую кожу и потому давно перестала замечать.

Куда сильнее разозлило и испугало леди Хеллсинг отсутствие левой перчатки: уже более десяти лет Интегра следовала странной семейной традиции, о смысле которой, однако, так ни разу и не дала себе труда задуматься, но за все эти годы не потеряла и пяти перчаток. И вот теперь… когда рассеянность была особенно неуместной… Такой же неуместной, как беспечность и пустая обойма «Вальтера».

Но еще менее уместным было безумие.

Именно эта мысль колотилась в висках, крутилась огромным жерновом в голове, перемалывая воспоминания, когда Интегра глубокой ночью снова спускалась в подвал, шла по коридору, открывала тяжелую дверь и ложилась в черный гроб. Просто чтобы убедиться, что все неправда, твердила она себе, с трудом задвигая крышку. Прихоть – это еще не безумие, не так ли?

В любом случае, усмехнулась темноте леди Хеллсинг, ее радовало, что по обе стороны нормальности она думала только о своих обязанностях главы Организации.

****

5.  


На этот раз он не успел вступить в сражение с безумным городом – люди напали на него первыми, едва вампир переступил границу между вечным утром и вечной полночью. Тело снова вспомнило быстрее, чем разум: горячую кровь, жгучий металл – и победило.

Алукард поднял с земли упавший автомат, короткой очередью вспорол асфальт перед собой и рассмеялся. Ему не было дела до этих глупцов, их ненависти и смерти, но если они решили развлекать его в пути – он даже рад. Вперед!

* * *  
Вампир прислушался к темноте, к городу, к мутной безымянной тоске в груди. Он чувствовал: что-то случилось: его цель распалась, и теперь осколки мерцали и кружили, мешая выбрать дорогу. Это было неправильно и тревожно, намного хуже, чем солдаты, которые продолжали стрелять в него и которых он убивал; хуже, чем слишком медленно заживающие раны; даже хуже, чем каждым камнем ненавидящий его город. Надо было поторопиться. И найти хоть что-то.

* * *  
Она сидела на каменных ступеньках и приветливо улыбалась ему. Алукард не помнил ее лица – в нем не было ничего знакомого – ничего, что гнало его из рассвета в ночь, а потом дальше, по взбесившимся улицам, под пулями солдат давно уже мертвой армии.  
Но он не мог ошибиться. Просто…

Алукард подошел еще ближе, и тогда девушка подняла на него пустые черные провалы глаз, подведенные синим карандашом. Ни тени страха или смущения, одно насмешливое любопытство. 

– Ты все-таки пришел, вампир? А я уже устала ждать.

– Кто ты? – он слишком долго молчал, и теперь бессмысленные слова царапали горло. Ему все равно, кто она такая. Он искал не ее. Почему тогда она ждала его?

Девушка по-птичьи склонила голову набок, на секунду задумавшись.

– Я – всего лишь посланница. Мне нужно кое-что передать тебе. Упорство ведь должно быть вознаграждено, так? – кривая улыбка расколола нежное лицо. – Возьми, теперь это твое, – грязно-белый комок полетел вампиру под ноги. Алукард нагнулся и поднял с земли маленькую шелковую перчатку. Что-то, что он знал слишком хорошо, но о чем не помнил совсем. Воля. Сила. Тепло. Кровь. И еще – еще много всего – для чего были слова лишь у людей, не у не-мертвых. Осколок его прежнего мира и памяти. Он стиснул пальцы, борясь с желанием поднести ко рту жалкий кусок ткани и проглотить, чтобы заглушить внезапно проснувшийся голод.

– Откуда ты взяла это? 

– Она сама дала мне ее. Живая женщина, которая ищет тебя. Она готова платить нам. Интересно, что она отдаст в следующий раз? И как далеко зайдет, – его собеседница снова засмеялась. – А что есть у тебя, вампир? Чем ты заплатишь за мои ответы, нищий граф, потерявший даже себя самого?

Он не понял почти ничего, кроме самого главного: это враг. Не такой, как прежние. Вампир думал – здесь его хотят убить, и это было привычно и даже весело. Он ошибался: ему хотели помешать уйти. Хуже, намного хуже! Ярость закипела, обожгла мертвое голодное сердце, затянула ночь вокруг багровым туманом. Алукард сделал шаг вперед, чувствуя, как тяжелеет, набухает тень за спиной, склонился к белому лицу и заглянул в пустые глаза. Ни движения, ни искры, ни тени. Там не было даже ненависти.

– Не бойся. Я смогу заплатить, – еле слышно проговорил он, почти коснувшись губами губ в тот момент, когда худая ладонь пробила ей грудь. Жалко и коротко хрустнули ребра, и длинные пальцы раздавили сердце.

Вампир оставил свою жертву лежать на ступенях и двинулся дальше. Теперь ему снова придется пересечь этот проклятый город. Нужно спешить, пока живая женщина не успела отдать здешним мертвецам еще что-нибудь.

Но не успел он пройти и двух кварталов, как город запер его во дворе-колодце без входов и выходов. Он продолжал сражаться и убивать до тех пор, пока тело не отказалось повиноваться ему. А потом пули раскололи голову, изрешетили сердце, раздробили кости, и Алукарду пришлось умереть. 

* * *  
Там, где он пришел в себя, по-прежнему всходило солнце.

****

6.  


В городе день так и не наступил, и, кажется, ничего не изменилось, кроме одного, пожалуй: теперь Интегра точно знала, что делает здесь. Ей нужно отыскать своего вампира. Живого или мертвого. Хотя точнее – не-мертвого или мертвого, мрачно улыбнулась самой себе леди Хеллсинг.

Рыжеволосую девушку ей, конечно, не найти, как не найти и того места, где они встретились. Но, быть может, ответ даст кто-нибудь другой.

Безглазые люди улыбались ее нетерпению и понимающе кивали – никто не удивился, никто не отказался ей помочь, никто не сказал, что не знает высокого черноволосого человека (на этом слове сама Интегра неизменно спотыкалась) в красном плаще. Все, к кому она обращалась, указывали дорогу. И все требовали своей платы. 

Толстый клерк взял у Интегры правую перчатку, рыжий мальчишка – левую. Красавица с алым ртом и в лаковых туфлях на огромных каблуках попросила галстук. Усатый полицейский забрал часы, компания подростков – пуговицы с пиджака. Дальше она уже не помнила, лица стерлись и слились. Зажигалка, сигареты, ручка, носовой платок…

И город пропускал ее, вел по указанному пути. Интегра почти бежала по темным улицам, уже не глядя на дома, вывески и людей, спотыкалась о выбоины и трещины в асфальте, хватала ртом ледяной, обжигающий горло воздух – и каждый раз опаздывала, на пару минут, всего на один шаг. Эхо выстрелов, растерзанные тела на земле, пятна крови – следы и знаки, которые она научилась читать еще в детстве. Вампир был здесь – ее не обманули ни разу. Но он всегда успевал уйти раньше, и ей раз за разом приходилось начинать все сначала. 

* * *  
От усталости дрожали ноги, а холод, казалось, добрался уже до костей. Бесполезно, все бесполезно! Пора возвращаться, решила Интегра. Она не сможет найти здесь Алукарда, сегодня не сможет точно. И потом, ей уже нечего отдать проводникам, разве что... А пистолет она не отдаст никогда: такое безумие не по ней.

Как отсюда выбраться? Попытаться дойти до особняка? Выстрелить себе в голову и проснуться? Что, если все это время она беспокоилась не о том?

Интегра обхватила плечи руками, пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и привалилась к стене. Надо что-нибудь придумать.

Он подошел к ней сам, вынырнув откуда-то из темноты, – седой джентльмен с тростью в дорогом костюме, чем-то напомнивший сэра Айлендза, если только представить, что у него нет глаз и обычной спеси на лице... 

Сэр Айлендз умер полгода назад. Так что все может быть.

– Доброй ночи, юная леди, – учтивый поклон. – Вы кого-то ждете?

От ласковой развязности Интегру бросило в жар. За кого он ее принимает? За шлюху, поджидающую клиента? Пусть только попробует! Хотя… Посеревшая от холода, в мятой, забрызганной грязью одежде, в пиджаке без пуговиц, с растрепанными волосами – и главное, главное (как она могла забыть!) – с черной повязкой на глазу. Леди Хеллсинг не смогла удержать истерический смешок: старый хрыч, должно быть, законченный извращенец!

Можно попробовать еще один раз, последний.

– Не жду. Но ищу, – ответила Интегра серьезно и твердо.

– В самом деле? Кого же?

Описание уже отточено до мелочей, и этот седой господин, конечно, покажет ей дорогу. Еще немного – и здесь о ее поисках узнают все; быть может, тогда ей будет достаточно всего лишь назвать имя. 

– О, даже в таком огромном городе его нельзя не заметить! Он великолепен, не правда ли? А уж в бою… Неужели до сих пор никто не сумел помочь вам?

Интегра помолчала несколько секунд, взвешивая слова, и, наконец, призналась с усталым вздохом:

– Я не могу его догнать. Всегда опаздываю. 

– Думаю, я смогу показать вам кратчайший путь, юная леди! Надеюсь, у вас найдется какая-нибудь безделушка мне на память? – старик оглядел ее с некоторым сомнением.

Интегра нащупала в кармане единственную оставшуюся у нее подходящую вещицу, покрутила в пальцах, сжала. Ей должно повезти. Сейчас – должно обязательно.

– Вот, возьмите, – на раскрытой ладони лежал серебряный крест – брошь, которую леди Хеллсинг вот уже десять лет прикалывала на галстук.

– Вы щедры, юная леди, очень щедры! Замечательная вещь, прекрасная работа! Но… серебро! – развел руками незнакомец.

Что плохого в серебре? Другие довольствовались и меньшим.

– Мне больше нечего дать вам, – холодно ответила Интегра. Кроме пистолета с серебряными пулями. А его она не отдаст ни за что. 

– Понимаю, понимаю… В таком случае, я осмелюсь попросить у вас нечто иное… Капельку крови, леди, если вас не затруднит, – старик улыбнулся, и в темноте сверкнули острые белоснежные клыки. Слишком знакомые клыки.

«Правильно не отдала “Вальтер”», – пролетело в голове, пока рука нащупывала пистолет.

– Откуда такое предубеждение, мисс? – он, кажется, вовсе не испугался и даже ни капли не встревожился, напротив – развеселился. – Вам не нравятся вампиры? А разве сами вы ищите не вампира? И какого вампира!

– Да, пожалуй, мне не нравятся вампиры, – скривила губы Интегра. – А вы, стало быть, хотите укусить меня?

– Что вы, что вы! – всплеснул руками джентльмен. – Разве бы я осмелился предложить юной леди такую… интимность. Просто каплю крови, не более. Ваша брошь тут придется как нельзя кстати. 

Почему бы и нет? Это, по крайней мере, было ей по карману. Леди Хеллсинг расстегнула замок и уколола иглой большой палец раз, потом другой, сильнее. Тяжелая, черная в темноте капля набухла на коже. И что теперь? Старый вампир должен слизнуть ее? Интегру передернуло от отвращения. Это не Серас. Не Алукард. Чужая проклятая тварь.

Старик протянул ей руку, ладонью вверх:

– Позвольте капле упасть, большего не требуется.

* * *  
На этот раз она бежала совсем иначе: легко, сосредоточенно, не тратя силы на отчаянье и ощущение усталости. Старый вампир сдержал обещание. Интегра успела. Успела увидеть, как длинное тощее тело растеклось по земле лужей крови и исчезло. 

****

7.  


Смириться с потерей рассудка оказалось почему-то проще, чем с отсутствием любимой зажигалки. И, по правде сказать, думала Интегра, пытаясь выжать хоть искру из дешевой китайской дряни, у нее нет ни возможности, ни права быть настолько расточительной. В следующий раз надо будет что-нибудь придумать. Даже теперь в особняке полно всяких ненужных мелочей. Пуговицы можно срезать со старых блузок и пиджаков. А без еще пары галстуков она, пожалуй, проживет.

* * *  
– Зачем мне то, что не нужно тебе самой? Это все давно не твое, – хмыкнул парень в клетчатой рубашке, разглядывая собранный Интегрой хлам: ручки, пуговицы, расчески, заколки для волос, степлер, два браслета, нитки никогда не ношенных бус. – У тебя есть еще что-нибудь?

Нельзя уйти просто так, нельзя не попробовать снова. Есть только один выход, только одна плата. Ледяной воздух забил горло, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни ответить: ее решение, как всегда, оказалось плохим, но другого по-прежнему не было.

– Моя кровь подойдет? 

* * *  
Иногда Интегра думала, что стоило бы все рассказать Виктории: уж о гробах и вампирах Серас теперь знала куда больше и, наверное, дала бы дельный совет. Еще лучше было бы спланировать настоящую военную операцию и отправить вампиршу искать Хозяина – не все же ей, дожидаясь, перемывать бокалы и стирать пыль? Тем более, что она не одна (и никогда не будет одна!), с ней теперь этот… рыжий наемник с косой. Интегра поморщилась: хватит лгать себе – она прекрасно помнит его имя. Пип Бернадотт. Он вместе с Серас отстоял особняк. Вместе с Серас победил оборотня.

Можно было бы…

Сейчас вариантов хватало. Тем более, что-то подсказывало леди Хеллсинг: Виктория ее ночных одиссей не одобрит. Днем, при свете солнца, разбирая бумаги и отдавая приказы, она сама себя не одобряла. То, что она делала, было безрассудно. Опасно. Бесполезно, в конце концов. Совершенно неэффективно. 

Но остановиться было невозможно. Она не могла бросить его там – огромный маховик в голове – весь день, весь день. Хозяева должны заботиться о своих слугах.

Перчатки – те, что Интегра не успела раздать – впервые стали по-настоящему нужны ей: иначе кто-нибудь непременно бы заметил мелкие порезы и ранки на руках. Эти ее «сделки» были, наверное, самыми неудачными и неправильными: она, как никто другой из живых, знала, что такое человеческая кровь для мертвецов – и все равно платила нежити своим золотом. 

Перетерпеть, пережить постылый день, прочесть скучные отчеты, поставить подписи, выслушать доклад об очередном нападении упыря или недобитого вампира, отправить Викторию на задание, чтобы самой искать, бежать по темным улицам, пока смертельная усталость не потеснит смертельную тоску. И не думать, не думать о том, что произойдет, когда она наконец встретит своего слугу. Не думать о растерзанных телах и крови – его и чужой – уже пропитавшей, ей казалось, всю землю и стены в городе. Никогда и ни за что не бояться.

Как оказалось, тайны отнимали много сил: Интегра почти не спала и от этого, то кружилась, то болела голова. От долгих часов дневного ожидания, а потом вечернего предвкушения почти пропал аппетит. От постоянного сидения в кабинете и ночах, проведенных в гробу, ломило спину. Разговоры – даже с Викторией – утомляли и раздражали. Мир, раздвоившись, поблек и потух. Время слиплось в огромный бесцветный ком. Когда один из солдат пришел попросить отпуск на Рождество, она с ужасом осознала, что прошло уже полгода. 

Мутное зеркало отражало худое серое лицо, единственный потускневший глаз, сердитую морщинку между бровей, бледные и сухие губы, сжатые в упрямую нить.

«Леди Хеллсинг очень много работает», – уважительно говорили ее сотрудники. Превосходное объяснение, которое они к тому же потрудились найти за нее. 

Артур Хеллсинг, говорят, был большим любителем крепких напитков и женщин. Репутацию деда успело побелить время, но слухи о карточных долгах благополучно пережили целое столетие. Похоже, зависимости и дурные привычки у Хеллсингов в крови, оправдывала себя Интегра всякий раз, когда закуривала новую сигарету или спускалась в подземелье.

****

8.  


Она все-таки успела – не просто отдать еще одну перчатку – расколоть себя на десятки, а потом и на сотни кусков. Алукард почти ненавидел ее – горячо и жадно – за стремительность и упорство, с которыми она множила свои осколки-искры. Теперь они были везде: кружились, слепили, сбивали с пути, вспыхивали и гасли. И сам Алукард, и то, к чему он стремился, – все затерялось в бессмысленном сверкающем крошеве. Если бы вампир помнил, что такое отчаянье, то вероятно, сумел бы отчаяться. Искать было бесполезно, и все-таки он продолжал искать, безнадежно и упрямо.

И каждый раз ошибался. Они были повсюду – мужчины, женщины, старики и дети с пустыми глазами – он едва ли различал, лишь чуял крупицы живого тепла на них или капли душистой и сладкой крови в их телах. Мертвые, обкрадывающие живую. Тени, не стоящие ни сомнений, ни жалости. Убивать их было легко.

Успеть. Успеть. Найти и… И что-то там было дальше. Найти. Пока он еще способен узнать ее среди прочих. Пока Алукард помнил, что кого-то искал. 

Еще немного – и тысячи огней, которые она зажгла, сольются воедино и снова зависнут мертвым неподвижным солнцем на его горизонте, и тогда он забудет уже навсегда. Навечно.

В мире не существует ничего вечного, он знал. Не должно существовать. 

* * *  
Алый галстук-бант горел язычком живого пламени под жирным бледным подбородком. Низенький толстяк в костюме подслеповато щурил пустые глаза на приближающегося Алукарда.

Еще один. 

Вампир протянул руку, сгреб в кулак ворот рубашки и галстук, оторвал пискнувшего коротышку от земли и вгляделся в искаженное животным ужасом лицо.

– Не желай ничего, что есть у ближнего твоего, разве ты забыл? – строгие чужие слова всплыли со дна памяти и всколыхнули какую-то старую горечь. – Скольким из вас мне еще придется это сказать? – Алукард тряхнул пленника, человечек засипел и забулькал, безнадежно пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки вампира. – Скольких я должен убить, прежде чем вы все вспомните и запомните?

Ему не был нужен ответ, но словно какая-то рябь пробежала по лицу жертвы: черные провалы глаз на мгновение ожили, блеснули алым, и по пухлым губам скользнула глумливая улыбка. 

– Убивай, убивай, Алукард! Это ведь единственное, что ты умеешь, так? Забирать жизнь и пить кровь. Тогда наслаждайся вечной войной! Тебе ведь все равно не выбраться отсюда, – произнес чужой и звонкий мальчишеский голос и, хихикнув, добавил. – Вам не выбраться. Нас слишком много.

Еще один враг, и сейчас – настоящий. Не пули, не говорящие куклы-мертвецы. Тот, кому стоит ответить и пообещать.

– Ошибаешься, – негромко сказал вампир, качая головой. – Ты ошибаешься. Я найду дорогу. Даже если мне придется еще раз убить вас всех. Каждого мертвеца в этом городе. И до тебя я доберусь тоже.

Сильные пальцы сдавили шею, что-то захрипело, хрустнуло в горле, и тело тяжелым мешком рухнуло на землю.

****

9.  


Еще одна ночь, и бесконечное кружение по городу, один и тот же вопрос и новые порезы на руках. На этот раз было уже не страшно, почти не тревожно. Люди как люди. Город как город. Интегра слишком давно не сверялась со своими воспоминаниями и перестала искать в улицах и домах старый, погибший Лондон. Он больше не снился ей – все свои сны она смотрела здесь.

«Прекрасная ночь», – вдруг вспомнилось Интегре. Густые бархатные тени, серебряный свет фонарей. Почему ей раньше не нравилось? Мерцающая, призрачная красота, покой и тишина старинного кладбища. Не хватало только луны. Кажется, в последнее время тут даже стало теплее: наверное, она снова потерялась во времени и не заметила, как наступила весна. А может, просто привыкла к холоду. 

Она пришла сюда не за очарованием тьмы и ночи, напомнила себе леди Хеллсинг. Алукард. Ее слуга. Раскаленный клинок, рассекающий сумеречную плоть города на пути… откуда и куда?

Она снова почти успела. Чем дальше, тем чаще Интегра почти успевала – увидеть силуэт, тень и смерть, каждый раз отравлявшую ее мысли странным чувством вины: она ведь знала – Алукард не умрет, просто не сможет – и видела уже достаточно, чтобы наконец поверить. Все повторится. Завтра. Через день. Через месяц. Еще страшнее, еще невыносимее.

Сейчас оставалось добежать и крикнуть изо всех сил, так, чтобы ледяной воздух ошпарил горло, ей казалось. Ну же! 

Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, когда земля вздрогнула, накренилась и ушла из-под ног. Интегра инстинктивно подставила руки, чтобы уберечь голову и очки при падении. Так глупо – споткнуться и не успеть!

Удара не было. Асфальт рассыпался слепящим светом, из которого проступило разъяренное лицо склонившейся над гробом Виктории Серас. 

– Что вы, черт вас побери, тут делаете?! – прошипела маленькая вампирша. Тонкие пальцы с нечеловеческой силой вцепились в пиджак и потянули вперед.

А что она сама тут делает?! И что же теперь?.. А как же?..

– Ты… ты… Это не твое дело! – выпалила Интегра, справившись со смятением. 

– Что вы делали в его гробу?! – уже рявкнула Серас, встряхнув леди Хеллсинг так, что затрещала ткань.

Что ей сказать? Правду? Какую именно? Что глава Организации сошла с ума и бродит по городу, в котором вечная ночь, гоняясь за тенью своего вампира, и каждый раз опаздывает? Она, леди Хеллсинг, выигравшая битву за Лондон. Что за позор!

Губы скривило от едкой горечи этого слова, а потом растянуло в безобразной улыбке. Интегра начала смеяться. 

* * *  
Она плохо помнила, что было дальше. Виктория выволокла ее из гроба, потом несла на руках наверх по бесконечной лестнице так долго, что Интегре казалось, будто она успела пересчитать все серые камни на стенах. Свет мерк и зажигался снова, выхватывая из темноты белизну подушки, стакан с водой на столике и таблетки на ладони.

Переутомление. Таким был официальный диагноз. 

* * *  
Серас чинно сидела у постели, сцепив руки в замок, виноватая и невыносимо упрямая.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, леди Интегра?

Какая трогательная привычка к субординации! Интегра вспомнила, как трещал ее пиджак, и невольно поморщилась.

– Лучше. Спасибо. Лучше, – голос звучал тускло и бесцветно. – Как ты узнала?

– Немного последила за вами. Это несложно. Я же вампир. Ну и в полиции служила, вы ведь помните. Вы очень изменились за последнее время, – затараторила Виктория, обрадовавшись даже этой бледной тени интереса.

– В самом деле? Как же?

Серас закусила губу, раздумывая, и наконец ответила:  
– Вам стало все равно. Вы перестали замечать… меня. И других.

– Действительно. 

Виктория немного помолчала и спросила тихонько:  
– Вы искали Хозяина, так ведь?

В голове у Интегры звенела равнодушная пустота, и сил на ложь не было.

– Да.

– Что там было?

Не слишком ли много вопросов, Полицейская?

– Ночь. Город. Люди, у которых нет глаз, – как будто к ней это все не имело никакого отношения.

– И вы… вы его видели?

– Да. Издалека. Я никогда не успевала… подойти. Его всегда убивали раньше! – почти закричала Интегра, и в груди у нее как будто разжалась невидимая пружина. – Он все время умирал там! Каждый раз я догоняла, а он все равно умирал!

Прохладные ладони Виктории заскользили по лбу и волосам.

– И вы каждый день ходили смотреть?.. – снова очень тихо, на грани слышимости выдохнула вампирша.

– Я думала, что успею.

Тишина. 

– Вы ведь его любите.

Тридцать секунд молчания, в которые уместились: «Да», «Нет», «Не твое дело, кровопийца!», «Убирайся отсюда сейчас же, дура!», «Не знаю», и потом хриплое и неловкое:  
– Я скучаю по нему.

Рука Виктории в волосах вздрогнула и замерла всего на секунду.

– Не ходите туда больше. Я… я знаю, где вы были. Это очень опасно – они не выпустят вас однажды. Если что-нибудь случится с вами, что я скажу Хозяину, когда он вернется?

Что она всего лишь пыталась приблизить это чертово «когда».

– Так ты действительно веришь, что он вернется?

– Конечно, вернется! Вы же сами сказали, что видели его. Видели, что он приходит снова и снова. Что они не могу убить его совсем. А я… я просто чувствую.

* * *  
Через неделю леди Хеллсинг окончательно поправилась, и жизнь Организации вернулась в привычное русло. Еще неделя потребовалась, чтобы привести в порядок дела, в которых – с неудовольствием отметила Интегра – за время ее болезни успел воцариться хаос. Свободный и тихий вечер, когда замолчал телефон, кончились счета и доклады, уехала на задание Виктория, наступил совершенно неожиданно. 

Леди Хеллсинг посмотрела вечерний выпуск новостей и половину какой-то довоенной мелодрамы про романтичного молодого человека, который ходил на все свадьбы и никак не мог жениться сам, почитала и выпила какао на сон грядущий.

Потом накинула пиджак, снова повязала галстук, сунула в карман «Вальтер» и направилась в подвал. Остановилась перед знакомой до последней трещины дверью. Ледяными, мокрыми от волнения пальцами потянула ручку – открыто! – и вошла.  
Кресло, столик, бокалы, бутылка вина – все было по-прежнему. 

Гроб. 

Сердце билось как безумное, грозя выломать ребра.

На крышке стоял огромный серый камень, на котором чернел пентакль печати Кромвеля. Кусок лондонской мостовой, который она сама приказала вырубить и поставить в парке. Надгробный камень Алукарда – так все думали, но никто не решался сказать вслух.

Проклятье! Интегра машинально очертила кончиками пальцев контуры звезды. 

Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату заглянула Виктория.

– А, вот вы где! Доброй ночи, – ничуть не удивившись, преувеличенно бодро поприветствовала хозяйку вампирша.

– Что. Это. Такое, – леденея от обиды и ярости, отчеканила Интегра.

– А, это! Я подумала, что так будет правильнее.

– Убери немедленно, идиотка! – не в силах больше сдерживаться, заорала леди Хеллсинг. – Что ты о себе возомнила?! Какое право ты имеешь вмешиваться?! Это не твое дело, запомни!

– Вам он мешает? – ласково спросила Серас. – Просто сдвиньте его. А можно позвать солдат помочь. Мне кажется, обсуждать мою форму им уже надоело.

Чертова кровопийца.

– Это приказ.

Виктория смотрела на нее спокойными и ясными глазами, в которых не было ни тени сомнения или страха, и улыбалась слишком знакомой нагловатой улыбкой.

– Тогда можете упокоить меня за неповиновение.

Интегра первая отвела глаза. Угрожать бесполезно.

– Ты же тоже хочешь, чтобы он вернулся!

– Он вернется. Обязательно вернется, – негромко и уже совершенно серьезно ответила Серас. – Но ведь главное, чтобы ему было к кому возвращаться, правда?

****

10.  


Алукард шагнул из проклятого утра в проклятую ночь и прислушался к городу. Что-то случилось. Ее кровь, сила и воля по-прежнему были разлиты повсюду – он чувствовал тревожный зов каждого осколка. И все-таки…

С тех пор, как он умер в последний раз, их не стало больше, вдруг понял вампир. Впервые не стало больше. 

А значит…

Алукард запрокинул лицо к черному беззвездному небу и расхохотался. 

Значит, он сумеет выполнить обещание: найдет и убьет их, всех до единого. А потом, когда погаснут все фальшивые маяки, снова начнет искать выход. И если потребуется – сотрет в пыль этот город и тех, кто еще останется в нем. Сколько бы их ни было. Кто бы это ни был. 

Только бы она не пришла опять, не начала кормить мертвецов своей кровью, не потерялась в стылой мгле. Она должна быть живой, пусть без имени, лица, прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Но главное – живой. Тогда он обязательно выберется. И найдет ее сам.

Вперед!

Дорога домой ложилась под тяжелые шаги. Сейчас Алукард уже знал: его ночь когда-нибудь закончится. А его солнце наконец поднимется над горизонтом и двинется дальше.


End file.
